Royd Lloyd
"}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Y" - "The Yourself". He is the identical twin brother of Loyd Lloyd.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 1-2 Appearance Royd is a tall and rather slender individual, whose head is completely bald and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering further surrounded by a dark-colored trim. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak. During childhood, Royd had short, light colored hair with centrally-parted bangs. Sometime after the age of 12, both brothers gained a small scar on their forehead, exactly where their third eye would later be placed. Personality Royd is a devoted and loyal individual, holding off Yamamoto despite the grave risk it posed doing so. He also had great pride in being praised by Yhwach for fighting such an opponent. History From birth, Royd and his older brother, Loyd Lloyd, were indistinguishable from one another, even to the medical staff who delivered them and their own parents. By the age of 5, the brothers realized they were perfectly identical because they had both unconsciously begun to imitate each other before they were even born. When they were 12 years old, they discovered they could not only imitate one another, but other people as well. While they could both copy appearances, only Royd could replicate people's memories and personality, whereas Loyd could instead copy their powers and techniques. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War After 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki defeats three of the Sternritter, Royd, disguised as Yhwach, takes him on in battle. Soon after, Kenpachi is easily defeated by Royd, who holds the bloodied man aloft by his throat. Stating he had considered the captain first among the Special War Powers, Royd concludes he must have overestimated him, given Kenpachi's current pathetic state. Declaring Soul Society is on the brink of collapse, Royd is interrupted by the arrival of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who announces he has come to annihilate him.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 14-19 Immediately ambushed from above by three Sternritter, Yamamoto effortlessly incinerates them all with Ryūjin Jakka. Unfazed by his comrades' misfortune, Royd says they are pitiful fools who should have known to not intrude on his battle. Noting Yamamoto's disappointed gaze, Royd is unsurprised when Yamamoto attacks, injuring Royd's forearm, and states he never valued his own subordinates' lives, though his cruelty would end today, prompting Royd to state Yamamoto still allows himself to be consumed by anger, much like in the past, despite growing old. Denying this, Yamamoto attacks him again. Barely able to avoid Yamamoto's next attack, Royd manifests his Spirit Weapon. When Yamamoto acknowledges this action, Royd notes Yamamoto appeared to be waiting for him to draw his blade. Confirming this, Yamamoto says he did so in order to ensure he would destroy Royd entirely and activates his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-17 When Jugram Haschwalth questions if the scorched blade Yamamoto wields is really a Bankai, Royd cautions him to not underestimate it before detailing its ability to incinerate anything it cuts in an explosion of flame. Noting Royd must have seen this Bankai 1000 years ago, Yamamoto asks him if he truly believes it will be the same as back then before stating Royd can take the next blow from Zanka no Tachi and find out if he really wants to discover if his Bankai is the same as it was 1000 years ago.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 1-3 Evading Yamamoto's attacks, Royd wonders why no flames came forth from the blade when his cloak was cut and if the Bankai could really have changed in the past 1000 years. Reaffirming there is no Zanpakutō with a Shikai and Bankai which are unrelated, Royd discerns the true danger lies in the point of the sword after seeing the rubble it touched was instantly obliterated. Confirming Royd's suspicions to be true, Yamamoto explains the ability of Zanka no Tachi, Higashi and says not even Blut Vene can defend against it. Underwhelmed, Royd states he simply has to cut him without touching the sword and attacks Yamamoto, only to express shock upon seeing his attack did nothing finding the top half of his own sword had been incinerated. Telling Royd he is too naive and should listen when others talk, Yamamoto says there must be a "west" if there is an "east" before making Zanka no Tachi, Nishi visible.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 8-17 As Royd realizes only Blut Vene has prevented him from being incinerated even at a distance, Yamamoto asks why he is just staring and states Royd would be killed even if he ran. Firing a Heilig Pfeil, which is easily repelled, and with his sword broken, Royd declares there is more to a Quincy's tactics than their cross and arrows. Activating Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, Royd states it to be the Quincy's ultimate spell of protection and warns Yamamoto anyone who steps into its radius will be torn apart by the "light of God". Unfazed, Yamamoto negates Royd's spell by activating Zanka no Tachi, Minami.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 5-17 Alarmed by the resulting horde of skeletal corpses, which are populated by the Quincy whom Yamamoto has previously slain, Royd denotes the irony of a Shinigami who can raise the dead and calls Yamamoto a disgrace to his kind before leaping over the skeletons to attack Yamamoto directly. Impeded by a towering pile of corpses, Royd is talked into taking a closer inspection of them at Yamamoto's behest. Horrified, Royd recognizes the burnt skulls of his deceased subordinates among those already in the heap. As Royd's hesitation allows the horde to engulf him, Yamamoto backs away and taunts him for failing to seal his Bankai before explaining why Royd could not do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 1-10 When Royd cries out at this provocation, Yamamoto says Royd must still have a human heart. Asserting the skeletons are not sufficient to stop him, Royd begins to strike down his former allies. Claiming he can see Royd's tears, Yamamoto states the bitterness he experiences now is incomparable to the hatred the fallen Shinigami had for him before unleashing Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. With much of his torso and left arm eradicated, Royd apologizes to Yhwach for not being strong enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 11-17 Soon after this, the real Yhwach arrives and praises Royd for having fought well. Brought to tears, Royd says it is an honor to have this praise as Yhwach kills his subordinate, having served his purpose. Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 6-8 Powers & Abilities : Like his brother, Loyd, Royd can transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he can replicate the memories and personality of this individual, allowing him to flawlessly impersonate his target.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 2 While Royd and Loyd could both copy appearances, only Royd could replicate people's memories and personality, whereas Loyd could instead copy their powers and techniques. Reishi Manipulation: as a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Hirenkyaku Expert: '''Royd is fast enough to dodge swings from Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's 'Zanka no Tachi, but not fast enough as Yamamoto still manged to cut his cloak.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 8-9, 11 & 13. * : An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 :* : While Royd's defensive form of Blut is strong enough to negate attacks from Kenpachi's Zanpakutō,Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 505, page 14 it is not absolute and can be torn using sufficient power, as evidenced when Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka managed to inflict a significant injury to his left forearm.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 11 Despite this, Royd's Blut Vene is strong enough to grant him resistance to the intense heat in the general vicinity of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, which would otherwise reduce a person to ash.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 8 Immense Spiritual Power: Royd's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami,Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 proven when he effortlessly achieved victory against 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, who himself possesses an incredible amount of Reiryoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 15-16 Enhanced Strength: Royd possesses a large amount of strength, effortlessly holding Kenpachi off the ground by the throat with only one hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 15 Quincy Spell Master: Due to his extensive knowledge of Quincy lore, Royd can expertly employ a number of certain Quincy techniques, referred to as "spells", which result in similar effects to Kidō. Royd can almost instantly invoke one which affords maximum protection without incantations.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 15 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy cross, Royd can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 14 * : By further collecting Reishi, Royd can form the spiritual arrows which are typical of other Quincy bows. Even if his Spirit Weapon becomes broken, Royd still retains the ability to generate them from between the palms of both his hands instead. The arrows formed in this manner are several times larger than those of the average Quincy, though they can still be fired with considerable force, using just a simple gesture.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 8-9 Quotes *(To Yhwach) "You say...I have...done...well? It is...an...honor..." Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles Trivia *Despite having their abilities before birth and therefore did not receive them from Yhwach, the Lloyd brothers are not included in the rumor that some members of the Sternritter—namely Pernida Parnkgjas and Gerard Valkyrie—are actually pieces of the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 3-4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only Characters